New Life
by SlytherinMegitsune
Summary: Eva was an ordinary girl (or so she thought) What happens when you obsess over your favorite anime only to find out you are actually a part of that world? Read to find out. WARNING: Lemons will be happening later in the story. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is a new story of mine. I think you are going to like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho only my OC's. ;)

The school bell rings and students begin filing out into the hallways. Lockers banging and teenagers talking loudly across the hall and seventeen year old blue eyed Evangeline Jameson (Eva for short) is hurrying to her locker. Dark black wavy hair billowing behind her as she sprints through the sea of students. She reaches her locker and grabbed her backpack shoving her books into the opening and slams the locker shut before leaving for the entrance of the school. Today was her first day of work at the library. She loved to read and her favorite thing to read was manga, specifically Yu Yu Hakusho. She fell in love with the whole story and had read the entire series multiple times. She stood at five feet tall. She was petit but strong due to her training in Ninjutsu. Her father had enrolled her in the school when she was eight and when he died when she was twelve he made her promise to continue her training. Since it was his dying wish she agreed if only to appease him.

Eva pulled into her parking spot and grabbed her pack before heading inside nodding to the librarian on her way over to the front desk. She pulled out her manga and began reading smiling gleefully when she saw she was on her favorite characters scene, Hiei. She loved him. He may come off as stubborn and self centered but she felt that there was so much more under that hard shell of his. She was so into the manga she didn't hear someone approach the counter.

"Excuse me miss?" A calm voice said.

Eva looked up and saw a guy with long red hair and green eyes staring at her. She stared at him and felt like she had met him before but couldn't put her finger on it. She closed her book and pushed it to the side and smiled. "What can I help you with?" She asked sweetly.

The guy smiled, "Could you point me in the direction of your gardening books?" He asked. "I'm in need of some information on certain plants." He added quickly when he saw her questioning look.

Eva laughed and stood beckoning for him to follow. Three isles down and to the right she began searching the shelves for titles. "What form of plant are you looking for specifically?" She asked curiously.

The guy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm looking for herbal plants. Specifically deadly and the antidotes to them." He explained.

(Changing to POV)

I looked up at him quickly with a questioning look. "What would you need those for?" I asked frantically.

The guy held his hands up defensively and laughed lightly, "It's not for what you are thinking. They are purely for study." He softly explained.

I nodded and pulled out the book he would need and handed it to him. "This is the only book we have like that. It is thoroughly detailed with pictures and words alike." I explained.

He took it with a smile, "Thank you miss." He said as he bowed his head.

I waved my hands in front of me dismissively. "Please don't call me miss. My name is Eva." I said.

He smiled, "Well Eva. My name is Shuichi." He said happily.

I couldn't help but smile back. He was so polite. His name resounded in my head and I couldn't shrug off that familiar feeling that I've heard that name somewhere before. I pushed it to the back of my mind and held out my hand to shake his. He reached out and shook it and I felt a surge of power coming off of him. I pulled my hand back quickly and looked at it curiously. Shuichi was staring at me with a knowing smile and I looked him questioningly.

"What was that?" I asked a little freaked out.

He laughed lightly, "It seems I was right about you. You have incredible power." He said happily.

I backed away from him, "W-what are you talking about?" I asked fearfully.

He placed the book back on the shelf before continuing. "I believe this should all be explained somewhere private. How about we discuss this after you get off work?" He asked.

I hesitated but there was just something about him that made me want to trust him. I nodded and he smiled again.

"Good. I will meet you here at closing time?" He asked happily.

I nodded again. I was at a loss for words. 'What the hell was going on?!' I thought to myself.

He bowed and left without another word. I looked down at my hand again and shivered. I don't know what was going on but I couldn't help but want to know. Even if it could be dangerous. I went back over to the counter and slumped into the chair and sighed deeply. I grabbed my manga and opened it and began reading in order to forget, even if it was for a couple of hours.

Closing time came and I became nervous of the outcome. Locking the door behind me I sucked in a long breath before letting it go and went over to my car to await Shuichi. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom to let her know I was going to be late saying that I was meeting up with a friend to study. She replied saying okay and to be careful. I sighed and pocketed my phone and looked up noticing Shuichi standing on the curb. He smiled and approached casually.

"Evening Eva." He said nodding to me.

I shuffled my feet and adjusted my pack nervously, "So what's all this about?" I asked adamantly.

He chuckled and shook his head, "You are an impatient one." He said and turned to lean against my car.

I stared at him trying to get a read on him. "Look you can either tell me what's going on or I'm leaving." I said annoyed.

He held up his hands defensively. "Alright. You sure are a spit fire. You remind me of one of my friends. Always to the point." He pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned further against my car. "Tell me. Do you know anything of demons?" He asked.

My eyes widened at the question. "W-what are you talking about? They're not real."

He smiled lightly. "Actually they are quite real. You Eva are like me. Only you have no memory of it."

My eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"Well Eva. I am in fact a demon trapped inside of a human body. As are you." He explained.

"I am no such thing!" I exclaimed.

He stood straight and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh but you are. I can feel your power coursing through you. Tell me. Are you surprisingly good at ninjutsu?" He asked.

"I..." I had nothing to retort and just nodded my head slowly.

He continued. "And did you notice that certain unexplained things began happening around you mostly caused by you getting angry or scared?"

I nodded again and bit my lip nervously.

"You also felt that shock when we touched earlier. It was your energy acknowledging another demons. You have great power within you Eva." He said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say. Everything was beginning to make since and I became scared. "Who are you? Really." I asked cautiously.

He smiled again. "I believe you already know who I am." He said nodding to my pack.

I looked at my pack seeing my manga poking out slightly and my eyes widened. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I began to shake. "Y-you're Kurama?!" I asked shocked.

He nodded in conformation. "I am. We left those where you would find them because we thought you would take the news easier if you knew everything before hand." He explained.

I was having a hard time breathing. 'How can this be?' I thought to myself. "Y-you're pulling my leg." I said angrily.

He shook his head. "No I am not. I will prove it." He said and ran his hand through his hair again and pulled out a seed.

I watched in shock as I saw the rose grow in his hand and change into a rose whip. Everything bagan to spin and it was getting harder to breath then everything went black.

I heard distant voices surrounding me. Two guys from what I could hear were yelling at each other and I heard a calm deep voice tell them to be quiet. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and saw Kurama and three other guys staring at me. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them and sat up. I noticed that I was in my room. I went to stand but got dizzy and began to fall to the floor. I felt arms around me and looked up to see Hiei. I politely thanked him and he helped me sit back on my bed. He let go abrubtly but did not leave my side. I looked over and saw Kurama standing next to me.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You fainted. I think you became overwhelmed." He answered while rubbing the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I should have been more cautious. I apologize."

I waved him off. "It's okay. Does my mother know you are here?" I asked.

He nodded and was about to say something when she entered. She smiled happily and made her way over to me and felt my head gently.

"I'm so glad you are okay! Thank goodness these young gentlemen passed by when they did!" She exclaimed.

I shot Kurama a questioning look and he gave me a look that said 'just play along'. I sighed and looked back at my mother. "I'm sorry to make you worry mom." I said non-chalantly.

She waved me off and patted my head. "Oh it's okay Eva. You're okay and that's all that matters!" She said happily but then her face turned concerned. "What happened?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. One moment I'm next to my car then everything went black and woke up here." I lied. I felt bad lying to her but I was afraid of how she would react to the truth. I wanted to know more.

She stared at me trying to see if I was lying or not then smiled seeing nothing. I inwardly sighed with relief. 'Thank God for drama class!' I exclaimed in my head. Hiei standing next to me chuckled and I looked at him curiously. 'I forgot he can hear thoughts.' I thought to myself. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye before looking forward once again. I looked back at my mom and she handed me a glass of water.

"Drink this sweetie. I'm going to go finish dinner. I hope you all will be staying? You'll love it! I'm making spaghetti and homemade garlic bread." She said with a smile.

They looked at eachother nervously before nodding in confirmation. I shifted uncomfortably and bit my lip. She took my empty glass from me and left the room after saying to be down in twenty minutes. We all nodded and she left humming all the way downstairs. Once we were alone I looked back up to see them all staring at me again. I sweatdropped and cleared my throat and pinched my hand to make sure I wasn't dreaming only to feel pain. 'This is real.' I thought to myself. "I can't believe you all are real!" I exclaimed.

Kuwabara and Yusuke scratched the back of their heads and laughed sheepishly. Hiei only hn'd and I rolled my eyes and looked at him before saying. "You know Hiei. You can act hard but I know there's more to you than meets the eye."

He looked at her with wide eyes before glaring at her then looked away like nothing happened. I laughed at being able to get to him and looked at the others seeing Kuwabara and Yusuke laughing and Kurama trying to hide his laughter. "So. Let's get on with this before we are interupted." I said seriously.

They calmed down and grew serious. 'At least they know when to get to business.' I thought to myself.

Kurama leaned against my dresser and Hiei leaned against the foot board of my bed while the other two plopped to the floor sitting with their arms and legs crossed. I leaned against the wall by my bed and crossed my arms and legs as well. Kurama cleared his throat and began.

"As you already know the details about us I guess we can get started on you." He began and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "You are of course as I have told you a demon trapped in a human body like me. We found out about you five years ago when your father died."

I bolted up straight, "How do you know about my father?" I asked angrily.

Kurama held up his hand defensively. "He was a Spirit Detective. A very good one at that. His dying wish was for us to look after you. He knew he was going to die and sent us a message explaining who and what you are. To say we were surprised is an understatement."

I felt my heart beating quickly and began to shake. "Why didn't he ever tell me?" I asked.

"He was going to tell you once he got all the facts but died before he could." Kurama explained.

I hung my head and could feel tears coming to the surface. "What did he tell you?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"He told us to wait to tell you this until we knew for sure and to wait until you were old enough to truly understand." He said as he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge before continuing. "You are an Aswang. A shapeshifter that comes from a line of vampires and witches. You were attacked at a young age and escaped to the human world and found a human body to inhabit."

I blinked at him confused, "So you're saying that I can shapeshift?" I asked.

Kurama nodded, "You are correct. Although they are not as evil as they are portrayed to be. They were actually a kind race. We know that the world used to have many but after the wars between human and demon very few survived and took refuge in Makai. There used to be a whole village of them but they were attacked and drained of their power. You Eva are the only survivor." He explained.

I began shaking again and inhaled heavily before letting it out. "So what can I transform into?" I asked.

Kurama smiled, "You can only grow wings and your skin pales slightly. But your power increases significantly when you do. You also have a weapon that you can summon when you are in that form. Each has their own weapon so we have no idea what yours would be."

I smiled thinking about changing into something like that. 'That's actually pretty cool.' I said to myself. "Alright. Now that I have been told this there's only one other question." I said as I looked around at the others before turning back to Kurama. "What do you want with me?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Well it seems that we need your help with defeating a certain opponent that is attempting to overthrow the spirit world, makai, and the human has entered the tournament for the new ruler of makai but he plans to rule more than that. He is very strong and it seems he is also the same person who destroyed your kind. He has the power to take powers from others. With you on our side we have a fighting chance." He said.

I bit my lip worridly and contemplated it before deciding, "Alright. I will help. How long do we have?" I asked. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at my decision.

Kurama smiled. "We have three months. Which means training will be brutal."

I shrugged. "I'm sure it won't be that hard. I'm pretty good at Ninjutsu. The only problem will be using my powers. I'd sure love everyones help"

Hiei scoffed behind me and I turned to glare at him. "Got something to say?" I asked annoyed.

He rolled his eyes and looked at me with a stoic face. "I wouldn't help you if your life depended on it."

I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to sneer. "Like I said before. You may act like your badass but I know deep down you are more than meets the eye."

He growled and I smiled at him. "Don't worry Hiei. I'll be gentle with you." I said winking at him. I saw him blush before looking away from me. I heard the others laugh and they began teasing Hiei making him angry and he left the room. I giggled and turned back to the others. They were all laughing and smiling and it made me happy. "You know I don't know why I am taking this all so well. I hardly trust anyone. I mean I don't even have any friends because people here are rude and selfish." I said casually.

Yusuke stood and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Well you don't have to worry about that. We can be your friends and we are definately not your typical teens." He said smiling. The other two nodded in agreement and I smiled again. I heard my mom yell that dinner was ready and I jumped up excitedly and we all went down to eat.

After dinner everyone left and I was back in my room laying on my bed staring up at my ceiling. I was still a little freaked out by it all but I felt that if I didn't take this opportunity I would regret it. I looked at my clock and saw that it was one a.m.. I Sighed and walked over to my window. I crawled out and climbed to the roof. Looking up I saw Hiei sitting at the top. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He glanced at me before looking back up at the sky. "I'm to watch you." He said non-chalantly.

I climbed up to the top and sat next to him. "I don't need babysitting. I can take care of myself." I said annoyed.

He hn'd but didn't say anything else. I stared at him out of the corner of my eyes and examined him. He had a hard but cute look about him. His skin was lightly tanned and he had ruby red eyes that were piercing but beautiful. His hair was black and looked soft and he had a very toned body. He wasn't wearing the black robe it was lying next to him and he was only wearing a blue top with the sleeves cut off and his black pants and shoes. I looked back up and saw him staring at me. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"So Hiei." I started as I glanced at him. He glanced at me before looking away so I know he was listening. "I know that the books you all gave me tell me a lot about you but I also know that there is a lot of things it doesn't talk about." I leaned back and put my hands behind me to support me and stared up at the stars. "I wanted to know if you ever did actually conquer the dragon of the darkness flame. I only ask because you had fainted after using it in the dark tournament but you haven't used it since. I'm amazed by your power." I looked at him and saw him smirk and I smiled. "I have a feeling I should regret saying that last part." I said groaning.

Hiei chuckled making me jump. Hearing that from him was surprising I saw him smile and my heart skipped a beat and I blushed. He looked at me and my blush deepened. He chuckled again and I turned to look at him again. "F-forget I said anything." I said embarrased and stared up at the sky.

(Hiei POV)

I stared at Eva as she blushed staring up at the stars. "You are a strange onna." I said calmly.

She sputtered and turned to look at me with wide eyes. "W-what are you talking about?!" Eva asked confused.

I stared into her eyes and smirked. "Your mind is all over the place. What is it you really want?" I asked moving slightly closer.

Eva blushed again and tried to calm her beating heart. "I-I just want to know more about you. There's something about you that I can't help but want to know." She murmured.

It was my turn to stare at her wide eyed. I did not know what to say. No one, not even Kurama has ever said something like that to me. 'A very strange onna indeed' I thought to myself. I couldn't remove my eyes from hers. Her eyes were entrancing. Such a beautiful shade of blue that they sparkled like the stars in the sky and they were rimmed with a thin line of black. I could feel myself moving closer and could not stop myself. I was so close I could feel her breath mingle with mine. Her eyes never left mine and I could feel her body heat emanating off of her. I brushed my lips against hers and heard her breath hitch. She stilled but did not pull away. I leaned in pressing my lips gently against hers and felt a surge go through my body. I pressed a little more when she still did not pull away and felt her lean into me as she began kissing back. I felt our bodies heat up and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her small waist as I deepened the kiss.

I finally pulled away and we both gasped for air. I saw her blushing and I could feel a blush burning across my face. She was staring at me with wide eyes and was trying to say something but looked to be at a loss of words. I began to panic at the realization of what I've done. Before I knew what I was doing I had run off leaving a confused onna behind.

(Eva POV)

I stared at the empty space where Hiei was in confusion. "What...just happened?" I thought to myself. I touched my lips gently still feeling his lips on mine. I sighed and climbed down to my window and crawled inside. I closed my window to a crack and changed before climbing into bed. I stared up at the ceiling trying to run things through my head.

'This is all so strange. I find out my father was a spirit detective. I am a demon trapped in a humans body and the last of my kind. To top it all off Hiei kissed me!' That last part made me blush and I lightly touched my lips again. I closed my eyes and sighed. 'I have a feeling things are going to get really complicated.' I thought to myself. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating! I have had major writers block! Working on 5 stories at once and moving around trying/failing at job search and hanging with friends who some are moving so trying to squeeze in as much as possible. Also my husband and I are trying to have a child! Fingers crossed! Also trying to work on cosplaying with a small budget. Crazy life here in California and being married to military! It can be a wonderful yet sad life. Upside you move a lot so you get to see many places. Downside you lose many friends. But anywho! Here's to story! Again I apologize for the long wait! Reviews will be long awaited. Thanks to those who stayed with me! Aishiteru!

P.S. Jumping to a few days later. They have discussed everything with her mother and now it is all in play. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Yu Yu Hakusho only the ones I make up. Enjoy!

Eva hugged her mom goodbye as the boys placed her bags in the back yard in an open space. She was on her way to Japan to begin her training. Her mom held in a sob as the boys came up.

Kurama bowed to Eva's mom. "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I promise that your daughter will be safe with us."

Eva's mom blushed and nodded. "Thank you for promising to watch her. I put my full trust in you boys. I am thankful my husband knew you. It makes it so much easier to trust you." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Eva frowned and hugged her mother tightly. "Don't worry mom. I'll be okay. I promise to call every chance I get." She said as she patted her mom on the back. She pulled away and smiled at her mom and turned to the boys. "Alright I'm ready." They nodded as a portal opened. All but Kurama stepped in as he waited for Eva. She took one last look at the very place she held fond memories for since she could remember. She sighed and stepped into the portal.

She came out a moment later into an office and the first thing she noticed was a toddler sucking on a pacifier. She gushed and picked him up pinching his cheeks and cooed at him. She heard laughter behind her and turned looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor laughing hysterically while Kurama was covering his mouth trying to hold the laughter in.

"What's so funny? Don't you think Koenma makes the cutest little baby?!" She questioningly gushed.

"Put. Me. Down." Koenma said angrily.

She jumped and looked down to see him glaring at her. She gasped and let go of him. He dropped to the floor gracefully landing on his feet. She stepped back and rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously. Yusuke and Kuwabara have stopped laughing by now and were now standing next to her. She bit her bottom lip when Koenma cleared his throat as he sat back in the chair.

"Well now that that's out of the way. Welcome Eva you are now at spirit world headquarters." As he said that a blue ogre came running into the room that Eva recognized as George carrying a large stack of papers. Eva jumped out of the way as he tripped and papers flew into the air scattering across the room. Koenma screamed angrily telling him to pick up the papers at once. George apologized profusely. Koenma sighed and shook his head and turned back to the group. "As I was saying. You are here because we are going to give you a file set of what you need to know of your kind and the man who you will be going up against."

As he said that George placed the large stack of papers on the desk panting for air. Eva stared wide eyed at how large it was."Is there an a smaller rendition of this? Like I don't know a flash drive?" She asked.

Koenma tapped his chin for a moment and nodded before ruffling in his desk and pulling out a flash drive. He handed it to George and told him to download the files quickly. George ran from the room leaving a dust cloud in his stead. "Now that that's done we can move onto other business. You will be staying with Genkai at her temple she will be training you most of the time. The guys will be staying there as well in order to help with your training and to continue theirs."

George came running back in and handed Koenma the flash drive then left quickly. Koenma jumped down from his desk and walked over to Eva handing her the drive. "This is everything. Make sure you study it and train hard. We are counting on your help in defeating him."

Eva nodded and placed the drive in her pocket. She turned to the boys and smiled at them. She looked at Hiei and he averted his eyes. She bit her lip before turning back to Koenma. "Right. Anything else?" She asked.

Koenma shook his head before saying, "That is all. Botan will be leading you through the portal to Genkais." As he said that she appeared next to Eva on a floating oar.

A portal appeared in the corner of the room and everyone stepped through appearing moments later in the compound of Genkais temple. Eva squealed with excitement as she took it all in. 'It's more beautiful than the description in the manga.' She thought to herself happily.

Genkai appeared from and entrance to the left smoking a cigarette. She took a puff and then threw it across the opening making it land in a pot by the stairs. 'Two points!' Eva exclaimed in her head. She ran up to Genkai and bowed to her. "It's nice to meet you Master Genkai!"

Genkai stood there and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of such an amazing man. You look a lot like him."

Eva blushed. "Thank you."

Everybody had gathered around her. Genkai smiled at all of them before heading back into the house. They all followed close behind. She stopped in the sitting room and turned back to the group. "You all know where your rooms are so get a move on. As for Eva there is only one room available next to Hiei's." As she said that she turned to Hiei. "Make sure she gets settled in and no fighting." She warned.

Hiei hn'd and started walking towards the hallway. Eva grabbed her stuff and followed closely behind. She stared at his back and bit her lip. She wanted so badly to talk to him about what transpired on the roof but was embarrased and worried about his reaction to her inquiry. He stopped and she almost bumped into him but caught herself just in time. He had turned and was now looking at her. She blushed and smiled. He opened the door they had stopped at and walked inside.

"This is where you will be staying. My room is to your right the bathroom is straight across the hall. I am not in my room much so if you need anything find someone else." With that he left leaving her glaring at his back.

Eva huffed and dropped her bags to the floor. "The nerve of that man!" She cursed under her breath. "After what happened and he acts like nothing happened at all! Two can play at that game!" She stuck her tongue at the now closed door and went about unpacking her things.

Half an hour later she was finished. She took a look around her room and smiled with pride. Everything was in order not a thing out of place. She wiped her forehead and left her room in search of the kitchen. She decided to start at the beginning and headed back to the sitting room. Once there she smelled a delicious aroma and drooled and followed the smell. One left and two rights and she found the kitchen with ease. As she entered she saw a short girl with mint green hair standing at the stove humming a soothing song. She smiled knowing it was Yukina. Said girl was turning with the pot carefully walking to the counter. As she looked up she jumped almost dropping the pot. Eva shot forward and helped her steady the hot pot. She hissed at the sensation and quickly placed it on the counter next to her. She blew on her hands and went to place her hands under the faucet. She felt soft hands on hers and turned to face Yukina. She stared at her and blinked confusedly. The burning sensation was gone and she pulled her hands away gently and stared down at her unharmed hands.

"I am so sorry." Yukina apologized quietly.

Eva smiled and hugged Yukina tightly. "Oh it's okay! It was my fault for sneaking up on you. I've got to work on my entrances."

Yukina lightly laughed. "You are very light on your feet. You must have trained hard in order to that stealthy."

Eva giggled and sat down on a stool by the counter. "Very." She said and looked in the pot. "So what's for dinner?" She asked hearing her stomach growl.

"Oh this is only the appetizer." Yukina said. "It's leek soup. For the meal it will be grilled fish with rice balls and sweet curry sauce. As for dessert I made banana creme pie."

Eva drooled at the thought of the menu Yukina prepared. "I can't wait to try it all!" She exclaimed delightfully.

Yukina smiled and handed Eva a cup of tea before setting about finishing dinner. Eva happily sipped on the tea as she closely watched Yukina cook dinner. She was quite skilled. Would make an excellent housewife. "Is there anything I can help with? I'm not good at cooking traditional Japanese food but it wouldn't hurt to learn."

"Oh yes! I'd be happy to teach you." Yukina happily accepted. She handed Eva a knife and told her to slit the fishes stomach and remove the guts and bones.

Eva obliged and looked at Yukina for more instructions. "Now rub this salt into the the fish and place them on the grill." Eva did as was told and smiled happily at her work. Yukina handed her a pot and big bag of rice and told her to wash the rice in the sink by grinding it gently with her hands. She did so and the rice came out perfectly white. Yukina had by then flipped the fish and prepared the rice cooker and told her to pour the rice in and set the timer. After that was all done the fish needed to be flipped two more times and the timer went off on the rice cooker and dinner was done.

Eva happily set the table and called for every one to come eat. They all sat down and began eating.

"Yukina this food is delicious!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yukina blushed and waved it off. "Oh I can't take all the credit. Eva helped. She is quite skilled!"

Eva blushed when everyone hummed happily. "I would have probably bombed if yiou wouldn't have instructed me. I'm only good at cooking American foods."

Kurama chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Be that as it may you and Yukina both did a wonderful job."

This caused both Yukina and Eva both to blush making the others laugh. Eva stuck her tongue out at them and finished eating her food. Once dinner was done Yukina came out of the kitchen with tea and pie. They relished in the taste and finished in record time. Yukina began collecting the dishes and Eva helped. They went to the kitchen and cleaned up. Once everything was done Yukina thanked Eva for her hard and diligent work and left to finish up laundry.

Eva made her way to the courtyard and began searching for the training area. Yusuke appeared next her suddenly making her swipe his legs out from under him and jumped ontop of him ready to strike. She blushed when she realized it was him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She exclaimed embarrassed. She stood up and helped him up.

Yusuke rubbed his head. "Man that actually hurt. You sure are jumpy."

Eva stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. "You should learn not to sneak up on someone. I was trained to always be on guard."

Yusuke laughed. "Understood. I wanted to talk to you about your training with Genkai. She can be real mean when you don't listen so make sure you do exactly what she says or you'll be reprimanded in painful ways."

Eva nodded. "I remember from the books she was quite tough with you."

Yusuke flinched at the memory. "The books don't even cut it. That was pg-13 compared to what she's actually like. Trust me. I still have nightmares after all these years."

Eva frowned and bit her lip. "I'll keep that in mind."

Yusuke patted her on the head and smiled. "You'll be okay. If you're father handled her well I'm sure you'll conquer everything quickly and with ease."

Eva nodded and they both made there way to the training area. once there they began to do their nightly workouts separately. Tomorrow starts her training and she couldn't be more excited about it.

Well guys I hope you like it! I made it as long as I could what with being absent for so long. Thank you again to those who have stuck with me! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
